Jedi Princess
by PhantomBrat
Summary: There was a legend of a lost Jedi Princess. Could it possibly be true? If so, will Luke and company find her? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Star Wars.


Luke Skywalker Neera R2-D2

Leia Solo Qui-Gon Jinn C3PO

Han Solo Obi-Wan Kenobi

Jaina Solo Yoda

Tahiri

Tionne

Neera and her friends are meditating in the great hall, preparing for a long-awaited moment. They are going to find out if they are ready to be assigned to a master, who will continue their training in the ways of the Jedi. They are all from different planets but have grown up together. Neera was from a planet whose people were weary of those who were different, and when they found that she could do things that others could not, she was sent far away. Master Qui-Gon found her and brought her here to learn. Master Yoda had been here teacher since she could remember. She was possibly the youngest in the group.

Neera was called into the council chamber. There she was told that she had to wait due to the fact that there were too many padawans, and not enough Masters to spare. She understood the situation. One of the council members said that until some of the masters returned, she would be under Qui-Gon Jinn's supervision. At lunch her friends were talking about the master they were assigned to. Obi-Wan said that he was assigned Master Qui-Gon Jinn. When asked who her master was, Neera said that she was temporarily assigned to Qui-Gon as well. Everyone was shocked, very rarely was a master given two Padawans. It was also unusual that someone as young as Neera to be a Padawan.

Later Neera and Obi-Wan went to meet their Jedi master to see what they were to do the next day. He told them that they were going to another planet to settle a dispute over some broken treaty, and that they needed to pack a few things. After they were dismissed, Neera went to her room and started packing. She didn't have much so packing went quickly. After she was done she fell asleep and dreamed…

"Why is everything so dark?" she wondered. "Where am I anyways, and how did I get here?" Neera wakes up before the dream ends. She gets up and gets ready for the day. Obi-Wan is already at her door, waiting to meet their Master at the ship. "You're later than usual. Had a bad dream again?", he asks. Neera nods. She's been having the same dream for a while but hasn't really told anyone but Obi-Wan. She's always looked up to him like a brother. They meet Qui-Gon at the ship and load up.

Once in space, Obi-Wan tells Neera that she has to tell their master about her dreams. She sighs and agrees. She tells Qui-Gon Jinn about her dreams…

"In them I wake up in some sort of room that I haven't seen before. I sense there are people there, but I sense the Force from some of them. I'm cold and can't see anything. I wish I could find out why I'm having these dreams all the time."

Qui-Gon tells her not to worry too much about her dream, and that if she would like he would ask the council what it meant for her. Neera said it was ok. Shortly after they arrive at the planet. The small group arrives at the town and secure rooms for the night. Neera has the same dream, but it doesn't scare her as bad. The next morning, they eat a light meal and head out to settle the dispute.

"They're stealing our livestock," the tribe's leader said, "our animals disappear and those that never belonged to us are showing up with our herds." "No, we're not, we only care for your sick or injured livestock if they wander onto our land. And only replace those that die before they are returned to you." says the other tribe's leader, "Not once have we stolen anything to you." Master Qui-Gon looks at Neera, whose eyes are closed and listening closely, and asks her who is telling the truth. With her eyes still closed, Neera states that they both are, but that the larger tribe is too quick to judge others, and that the smaller tribe has done the right thing in replacing the livestock that died though it was not their fault that the animals died. She adds that either tribe broke no treaty, and that the larger tribe needs to speak to the leader of the other tribe before things get out of hand again. Both tribes are shocked that someone so young could come up with something that simple. Qui-Gon then asks Obi-Wan a solution.

They head back to the lodgings to rest. Neera decides to go and meditate in the garden. She goes into a deep Jedi trance. Obi-Wan comes out and sees Neera on the ground. He picked her up and takes her to Qui-Gon's room for help. He reaches out with the Force and senses that Neera's ok, but in a deep trance. He tells Obi-Wan to pack their things and meet him at the ship. Obi-wan quickly packs everything they brought with them and rushes to the ship. They head back to Corusant to speak with the Jedi council.

Once there, Qui-Gon Jinn tells the council about Neera's dreams and what had happened after settling the dispute. The council had checked her and found nothing wrong with her, other than she wouldn't wake up. The only thing that they could do to help Neera was risky, but they had no other choice…freezing her in carbonite to protect her until a solution could be reached. Just in case a small holo-cube was placed with her, and she was moved to a secret place that few knew about. The council had told Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to tell no one as it could cause a panic among the new Padawans.

Years later…

Han and Leia are on the same planet that Neera was on when she went into her deep trance, helping Tionne find a lead on a legend she heard about a Jedi student known as the Jedi Princess. When they reach the place were Neera and the others stayed, Leia decides to check out the garden while Tionne looks for more information. Han sees something by the fountain, and asks Leia what she sees. It's a young girl just sitting there. When Leia gets closer, she realizes that the girl is transparent. The girl looks at her and smiles.

^I've been waiting for you. ^ Leia looks around to see who's talking to her and sees only Han. ^There's no one but us here. Please do not be alarmed but I am in need of your help. I am sorry but this is the only way I can communicate with anyone at the moment. ^ Leia asks if the girl was talking to her. She nods. ^My name is Neera, and I was a Jedi student until something happened here a long time ago. I was lost until recently. I need your help." Leia asks what they could do. "I need to find out where the Jedi council put me when I fell into a deep trance that they couldn't bring me out of. But I couldn't leave here without someone's help because I am still bound by universal laws, being only a Padawan who still has much to learn, and cannot leave without being on a ship. But I would not board without permission of those who own the ship. And being that none could see me, I couldn't ask, that is until now. ^

"Well, Neera, we'll help you", replied Han after Leia explains what she is told. Just then, Tionne shows up. "This is the same garden according to the legend, but that's where details of the Jedi Princess get fuzzy. Wait a minute, who's this little spirit girl?" Once Tionne is filled in on the details, she states, "So this must be the lost Jedi Princess?" ^I don't know why they are calling me a princess, because my people abandoned me when I was really little and have no idea of my past. ^ "I found out that a young girl, you, was a princess whose people didn't really trust the Jedi. When they found that you were Force-sensitive, they left you where the Jedi would find and care for you. Then one day, something happened that caused the Jedi masters of old to hide you away. Legend had it that you had probably traveled to the future, in spirit of course. I can now say it's true," explains Tionne.

They leave the planet with Neera and head to Yavin Four, to see Luke as let him know about Neera. Once filled in, Luke agreed that the best way to find Neera's body was to go to where the old Jedi council was and start there. After gathering a few supplies they were off again, this time with Luke coming. He had left his students with Mara's supervision. They were headed to Corusant, to gather more information. Once there, Luke had R2-D2 access files in the Jedi library to see if there were any files that were either about Neera or had been sealed.

R2 beeped, and C3-P0 stated that R2 had indeed found a few sealed records and was attempting to unlock them. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of them. *If anyone is viewing this, then Neera has returned. We had no choice but freeze her in carbonite, for fear that she was not going to wake for a long time. If we hadn't, she would not last long without her body. It was risky, but there was no choice. We had received word that the Sith wanted to bring her back for their own evil ways, so we hid her in a safe place, on another planet. Our friends there promised to protect and keep her hidden, until a Jedi Master should come to retrieve her. There is a limited time, as we now understand to reunite Neera with her body before her spirit self disappears, but there is no idea how long that is. The planet that she is on is…. * ^Oh, no! The record must have been corrupted. Now we've no idea what planet my masters put my body on! ^ "Neera, could you calm down? You're hurting out heads a bit," Han asks.

^Sorry, I'm just a bit worried that we might not find my body before I cease to exist. ^ Luke explains that Master Yoda would not have allowed the location to be discovered so easily if a Sith were to find the file. Yoda would have segmented the file and scattered them later with known masters. He then decides to meditate to figure out the next piece of the puzzle as to where the next part of the message is.

Hours later he decides to check Yoda's old home. They head off in search of the next message. Once there, Luke finds coordinates for a planet that is a long ways off, clear on the opposite side of the galaxy. He returns to the Falcon with the location of what may be the next clue as to where Neera's body is. They head there in hyperspace. While on their journey, Luke asks Neera about her past to see if that might hold a clue about why the Masters of old would go to great lengths to protect her from the Sith.

She starts:

^I was born on an uncharted or unnamed planet. My parents had relocated to this planet to help these people, but they weren't expecting a war to break out while they were there. One night they were taken, leaving me behind. Another family moved into our home and after finding me, took and raised me as their own. That is until I did something out of the ordinary. My adoptive brother's herd was frightened and couldn't be calmed, but I found that I could calm them easily. This frightened them as I had done it quickly without help. After that I was left alone, until Master Qui-Gon found me and brought me before the Council. They trained me in the ways of the Jedi. I was quite possibly the youngest Padawan they had ever trained. After helping to settle a dispute between two tribes on the planet where I was "found", I had decided to meditate in the garden. Instead of coming out of it back then, I came to everything was different. I have no idea what had happened or how long I was there. I couldn't leave since nobody could see or sense my presence. That is, until you came. ^

Suddenly, Neera's spirit form faded and reappeared. Leia worriedly asks, "Neera, are you ok?" ^I think so, but I feel a little weak. I need to rest for a while. ^ Leia led her to the bunks and sits next to Neera while she rests. Luke comes in and tells Leia that he thinks that Neera is exhausting her life energy being without her body for so long. He also asks her if she and Han might want to care for her if they can locate her body before it's too late. She tells him that the decision is not hers alone but that she would ask Han as well. C3PO interrupts saying that they had arrived at the unknown planet. Leia didn't want to wake Neera, but Luke said that she was the best shot they had to find her other half.

When they woke her up, Neera had a vacant look on her face as if she were a living doll. She didn't answer, but went ahead of them towards a mountain not far from where they landed. They follow her into a cave and watch as she passes through the cave wall. Luke checks out the wall where Neera vanished and spots cracks indicating an opening. He closes his eyes and reaches out with the Force, and opens the door. Leia and Han rush in and notices Neera's faint image walk into another chamber, they continue to follow her until they reach a room. Han notices that Neera is nowhere to be seen. Leia calls for him to come and look at what she found. In a corner, looking like she was asleep in carbonite was Neera. Luke comes over and has R2-D2 crack the combination to free Neera from her place of protection.

Once the carbonite "melted", Neera started breathing, but did not wake. Han carefully picks up the young girl and takes her back to the ship. After placing her on a bunk and making sure she was secure they head to the nearest medical facility to get some help for her.

Once there, a medical droid check her and states that time will tell how Neera is doing since she was in carbonite for so long. They let her sleep in a room while they rest. R2 comes in with 3PO following close behind. The droid tells them that they are needed in Neera's room. Once there, they see that Neera is awake, but is suffering from the affects of being frozen in carbonite as Han once did. Only in Neera's case she can neither see or speak and can't walk well. Han and Leia have decided to take her as their own. They make arrangements to adopt Neera as soon as they possibly can. Han wants to make her comfortable being that he knows what she is going through to some degree.

Three weeks later…

Neera is going through therapy to learn to walk better as well as going through Jedi training with Luke. She still can't see or speak, but she communicates to them the same way she did when they first encountered her astral form, with her mind. She is still weak from being frozen for a long time, so everyone is careful to not wear her out.


End file.
